Lovers Curse
by bunny03
Summary: Draco is cursed for all eternity and the only person who could save him is the person who could never love him. Right? HarryDraco RonHermione
1. The curse

Draco Malfoy lay on his bed, curled up on his side. The covers were strewn about and he was tossing from side to side. Sweat covered his face yet he was in a deep sleep as he was very tired from his previous engagement. Someone had found out about him and had summoned him to do their bidding. It had been several hours before he was released to go home again.

Those hours had not been pleasant either. He bled from the scratches on his back that he had received. The one that summoned him wasn't very nice. She used him for her own pleasure and then got rid of him as soon as she heard her husband coming up the stairs. She had pushed Draco outside her window and thrown his clothes down to him just before her husband had walked in.

He felt used, abused, and very dirty after that. Of course, he felt like that after every time it happened. For just once he wished that he could be summoned by someone who really cared about him, someone who didn't want to just use him and then throw him away like an old rag doll.

But of course, he knew that would never happen. He would never be loved by anyone. Neither his family nor his friends. It wasn't as if he really had any friends anyway. His only real friend was Blaise Zabini.

Draco and Blaise had been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. Blaise was the only one that knew his darkest secrets. He was the first one to know about the curse and the reason for it. That seemed so long ago now. Even if it had only been about a year since they had graduated.

Draco suddenly awoke, deep in sweat. He had the dream again. No, it wasn't a dream; it was a nightmare, a most vicious memory. He breathed deeply trying to calm himself. Rising from his bed, he walked to the bathroom shaking the whole way.

When he entered the bathroom he padded across the cool tiled floor. As he reached the mirror he shut his eyes so that he couldn't see the pale-white-flesh staring back at him. He reached out his trembling hand to open the medicine cabinet that was beside the mirror. His hand poked through all the bottles that set on the shelves, all for different purposes.

He pulled out two bottles, one that would ease his nerves and the other for the writhing pain in his head. His hands shook as he opened the lids and took a pill from each. As he lifted the medicine to his lips, his fingers slipped and dropped one of the small pills into the sink. He jolted his hand into the sink and fished for the small item. Not being able to feel it he finally opened his eyes searching.

When he finally found the pill he popped it into his mouth and swallowed it dry. Not being able to advert his gaze anymore, he looked up to the mirror. What he saw looking back at him frightened him almost as much as his nightmare. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin almost looked transparent. He wore deep circles under his eyes and scratches ran along his face. He touched his cheek remembering the bruise that once lay there. His father had given it to him because of his unworthiness.

His gaze fell down to the ring he wore on his right hand. The emerald jewel sparkled back at him, mocking him. The black snake eyes that were encrusted into the silver stared back at him piercing his soul.

The ring was his reminder of his cursed soul. Draco tugged at silver around his finger and cursed when it did not come off. He could never take it off. He had tried many times to destroy the fatal thing but he had not succeeded.

Taking his thoughts off the ring he glanced back at the mirror. This time he liked what he saw. Almost. He was no longer trembling and his body felt cool. The scars that ran along his neck and back were no longer visible. The pain from his head had subsided.

_I still can't believe I have no magic now. I have to do things by hand like some stupid Muggle._

Draco sighed inwardly to himself, and walked out the bathroom, and into the living room. He plopped down on the couch and leaned his head against the cushions. Closing his eyes he tried to get some rest.

His mind was racing with thoughts though. His memories came rushing to the surface of his head. He suddenly remembered the reason he had been given the bruise on his cheek.

It was the night that he had finally told his father the truth. He had told him what he was. Lucius had all but killed him right there on the spot. His mother, Narcissa, wouldn't allow it.

That's when Lucius had remembered the ancient curse that was plagued in the Malfoy name. Used for anyone who had a disregard for the rules. Lucius had grabbed Draco placing the ring upon his finger, forever trapping him in an endless nightmare.

It was his punishment for being what he was. The pain and the nightmares would never end. It was his gift. It was his curse.


	2. Getting the gift

"Harry you need to get laid."

Harry potter looked up from his plate and started across the table, his mouth agape, at his best friend. He couldn't believe Ron had really just said that out loud. Unfortunately for Harry, Ron's voice carried such an octave that it could carry through hurricane.

And it was followed by a sudden hush in the crowded room.

Glancing around, Harry noticed that all the women and about half the men had abandoned their food and was now looking intently at him.

_Why must this always happen to me? _Harry thought as he turned his attention back to Ron.

Harry sighed deeply to himself and spoke his voice clear with annoyance.

"Why don't you speak a little louder Ron," Harry whispered, "I don't think the people in America were able to hear you."

"Actually I think quite a few of them are headed this way right now," Hermione Granger said as she set in the empty chair in-between Harry and Ron.

Harry groaned at his so-called friends' teasing. _I am officially alone in this world. No one cares about poor 'ole me._

Harry then tired of his friends teasing him, stood up from the table while dropping a few bills on the table, and then stalked out of the restaurant. Ron and Hermione then followed shortly after him.

"Thanks to you two," Harry began as heard the pounding of feet close behind him, "I can never show my face there again."

"You can't get mad at us for telling the truth Harry," Ron shot at him.

Harry turned around and looked furiously at Ron. He was about to say something back but was interrupted by Hermione.

"You know he is right Harry. I mean, it's been so long you've even gone on a date. I know you're scared but..."

Harry placed his hands on his hips and stared intently at Hermione.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I don't want to go out on dates? That maybe I'm perfectly fine being by myself? And I am not scared of anything Hermione Granger!" Harry was shouting right in Hermione's face.

"Yes I did think of that Harry. But I knew I was wrong by thinking that. You can't keep pretending that your not scared and that you don't want someone to share your life with." Hermione said as calmly as she could as to try and calm Harry down.

Harry knew all her words were true of course. He just couldn't stand that she was always right. He of course tried to deny everything, but it never seemed to work on Hermione. Ron it did sometimes, but never Hermione. He didn't want to listen to her speak of the truths he kept buried deep inside him though. All he could think of right now was getting away from his friends and the truths they tried to bring to the surface.

Harry averted his gaze from Hermione and started walking away from her. He was a good distance along before Ron grabbed his arm and swung him around to look at him. Harry just shook him off though. He really didn't feel like talking to either one of them right now. Harry started to run towards his apartment, the shouts of his friends pleading with him to come back carried with him the whole way.

Harry didn't stop running until he had reached the blue door on the third floor of the apartment complex. All the doors in the complex were different colors. The one on his right was painted a hot pink. The owner of the hot pink door was Harry's neighbor and friend, Cassie.

Cassie had long blonde hair and green eyes. She always wore a smile on her face and she loved the color pink. Hence her pink door. The inside of her apartment was just like the door. Everything she owned was pink. She has a small poodle that she was take to the salon to die its hair pink.

Cassie was also a muggle. She knew everything about the wizarding world from her great grandmother who was a witch. Unfortunately for Cassie, she never inherited her grandmother's powers.

Cassie moved in only a month after Harry did. After getting to know one another and after a little incident where Cassie found out Harry was a wizard, they had been very good friends. She went to his apartment at the same time every day to have tea and just talking about their lives, their futures.

When Harry had noticed that Cassie started to become a bit obsessed with him, he confided in her that he didn't like girls very much. Cassie was only blue for about half a second before she went back to her perky self and said that she, of course, knew all along.

And then when Cassie had noticed a certain read-headed boy coming over a lot, she flipped out thinking that they were together. Harry had told her countless times that they were just friends but she insisted that he was in denial.

As Harry opened the door and stepped into the living room, he was bombarded by a sea of blonde hair that knocked back onto the couch. Cassie set up on top of Harry and looked down at him with a satisfied smile.

It was her weekly routine to sneak through the shared bathroom and attack Harry whenever he walked through the door. She never did it on the same day twice so he never knew when she would be there or not. It was then Harry's turn to give Cassie payback, as he would flip her over on the couch and tickle her until she cried.

As Harry was getting his revenge on Cassie, Ron had snuck away from Hermione for a secret meeting. He had told her that he had a quick errand to run and aparated before she could press him about it.

Ron now walked down Knockturn alley. Even though it was only two in the afternoon, the streets were quite dark. The only light was cast from a few street lamps that left an eerie glow on the road.

As soon as Ron stepped into Burgin and Bourke's a slightly irritated voice swept through the room.

"About time you got here Weasley."

Ron walked up to the counter at the back of the store and leaned his elbows against the glass cover. He was here to get what he had paid for and that was it.

"I would have been here sooner but Hermione and I got into an argument with Harry," Ron said his voice just as irritated.

"Oh boo hoo Weasley. Little Potter is mad at his best friend? Well I do give my most respected apologies then," Blaise said sarcastically.

"Can we please just get this over with Zabinni, where are the rings?" Ron asked rolling his eyes at Blaise's comment.

Blaise pulled out a small velvet bag from under the counter and set it on top of the counter. He pulled the strings and dropped two rings into his hand. One ring had a sapphire stone implanted right in the middle with diamonds stretched out all around it that made it shaped like a flower. Ron knew this would be the perfect engagement ring for Hermione. He only hoped that she would say yes when he asked her to marry him.

The second ring had an emerald jewel that sparkled even in the darkness. There was a black snake carved into the silver that looped around the whole ring. There was also a silver chain attached to the ring. Ron started to wonder what the chain was for before he remembered Blaise telling him that it was for protection.

"So exactly how does this thing work anyway?" Ron asked studding the ring.

"After you give Potter the ring make sure he puts the chain around his neck. Then he will have to go outside under the full moon. While his is holding the ring he will have to say the engravement three times. After that it's done and Potter will get his wish," Blaise replied.

"And whom exactly does this thing send again?" Ron asked looking perplexed.

Blaise shrugged his shoulders and placed the rings back into the small bag. He then handed the bag to Ron and sent him on his way.

Ron walked out of shop placing the bag into his pocket as he went. He started back home thinking of ways he could present the rings to Harry and Hermione. He still wasn't too sure how he was going to go about asking Hermione to marry him. He also knew that he would have to trick Harry into reading the engravement on the ring three times for the spell to work. Knowing that he would get no sleep tonight, Ron walked down the street to his house, fiddling with the velvet bag the whole way.

Yey for chapter 2. Please review and let me know what you think! Bunny


End file.
